


All That Glitters is Not Gold

by Khthon



Series: Metall/u/rgy [47]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon
Summary: Gold’s galas are known to be well-oiled machines and the stuff of societal legend. One would be safe in thinking that they are fated to run smoothly, and for the most part that’s true, but strange things have been known to occur when the hour grows late.Someone who looks exactly like Gold wouldn’t be that out of place but, when they start making a fool of themselves, things become a little unbelievable. Fools could never be Gold after-all.





	All That Glitters is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during an annual gala of Gold's. So the present. Well most of it takes place in the present

##### In times of Antiquity

“It is a disaster Argentum! A DISASTER!” Aurum wailed as she turned away from her compatriot and continued on her way to the Chaos Bringer’s temple despite the late hour. If she was lucky, she might find a pit she could throw herself into before the disaster came to light.

Dione above! If the Fates were on her side news of her death could nicely hide the impending financial catastrophe from the Empire.

“Aurum stop! You’re being ridiculous,” Argentum said sighing at Aurum’s dramatics, “You still have more wealth than a king’s ransom. You lost…like half a noble’s ransom.”

Her fellow businesswoman was blowing this out of proportion, completely out of proportion. Sure, the mysterious and sudden loss of contact with the _Mare incognitum_ was distressing but their latest business venture didn’t ruin them. Aurum wasn’t hearing it however.

Turning around with unbidden ferocity, Aurum took a minute to further express her grief by shouting in Argentum’s face.

“You are the one being ridiculous! How could we lose contact with everything!? Did Thalassa suddenly decide we were not worthy of keeping contact with her divine city? Answer that!” Aurum expressed her concern in shouts before looking up at the sky to scream. She was ever so grateful Kore’s temple was so far from the city, that she could properly express this frustration. Oh and that it was night time so she could have a break down without embarrassing herself

“DID WE DISPLEASE YOU WITH OUR TRADERS? GIVE ME A SIGN, GREAT ONE OF THE DEEP.”

Thalassa’s answer to Aurum’s grief stricken sudden plea? A storm breaking overhead, causing them to be drenched.

“Perfect,” Argentum sighed as the frigid nocturnal rain quickly set into her soul. Why did Aurum have to be so over the top? Why did she think Aurum was a good business partner? Argentum must’ve been too deep in her cups and got enthralled by Aurum’s beauty. Damned Goddess of love.

Nothing good would come from this love borne of folly. Besides, she and Aurum were respected matrons of their community. They wouldn’t really be anything more, despite how easy it would be to hide it. Aurum the widow frequently meeting the infamous divorcee Argentum would seem like a scandalous sight at the surface, until one starts to dig and see how business savvy the both of them are. 

A perfect cover for late night meetings in Argentum’s mind however, before she could get lost in fantasies that involved lounging on a bed with Aurum, the sound of sandals stomping wet ground met Argentum’s ears. It seemed that Aurum began to move again during her musings, and that Aurum was really intent on meeting Kore.

That little fact was becoming deeply concerning to Argentum. Deciding to not tempt the Fates or anyone else watching, Argentum ran after the woman intent on trying to convince her everything was fine. A shame Aurum was already at the mouth of a cave, and seemed to be doing some sort of impromptu prayer that could serve as her final words.

_Bona Dea and Dione above, save me from her antics._

Argentum was just about ready to cut contact with Aurum because of this stunt…right after she saved Aurum from her overly dramatic self. Running towards the madwoman, Argentum would adamantly deny tackling Aurum to the ground in the hopes of preventing her suicide. Unfortunately her tackle caused them both to fall into the cave, most likely into Kore’s waiting arms if the Fates were listening to Aurum’s pleas.

After the fall and subsequent tumble down an incline, the two matrons came to a stop while Aurum continued to curse up a storm. Something about how Argentum's lowborn scum that shouldn't touch her so intimately or get her clothes dirty while Argentum was cursing at herself. Her most recent actions were a very painful reminder that she wasn't young enough to do foolish stunts anymore. These curses and realizations came just before they felt the ground rumble terribly as if they woke mother Terra herself.

Argentum naturally did her best to keep Aurum alive which involved keeping the mad woman pinned to the ground in some vain hope of protecting her while the rumbling occurred. The rumbling continued for what seemed hours and when it seemed like the very earth itself was going to collapse around them did something happen. The ground eventually stilled as the sound of glass reached their ears. Glass, or ceramic, that was breaking very rapidly in succession? It was an odd cacophony that soon took hold of their senses.

Almost as quickly as it came the shattering symphony screeched to a stop and Argentum was left trying to gather her wits. _What in Kore's name just happened?_ Argentum would very much like to know but Aurum's voice diverted the oxen-cart carrying her thoughts.

"While I appreciate your valiant effort to keep me unharmed," Aurum said through gritted teeth, "you can let go of me now. You ruined my death, you abject peasant!"

Now Argentum knows she should get a thank you. Obviously, she got one but she was hoping for a more sincere one. Instead she got a thank you that showed the _absolute gall_ Aurum had which stunned her. How...how could someone be so full of themselves!? It perplexed her greatly. So much so, that Aurum was easily able to get out from under Argentum and make her way back to the cave mouth.

Quickly getting over her confusion and standing, Argentum gave the cave a once over before running after Aurum. She just knew she would get into so much trouble if Aurum died while she was around.

"Aurum, listen. The loss of contact with the Unknown Sea is a tragedy to be sure," Argentum said as she caught up to her "friend" and attempted to placate her one last time, "but as I've said before; our livelihood isn't in danger. Damn it all, you could probably salvage a profit from the disaster if your tradesmen can reproduce the goods you have in your possession."

That caught Aurum's attention. Oh girl, did it. The thought of making a profit caused her mood to shift dramatically.

"Profit you say? Well then...let us get back to my villa and figure out how," Aurum said excitedly before grabbing Argentum's hand and dragging her out of the cave's mouth. She also either willfully ignored the eye-roll Argentum did or she hadn't seen it.

Either way, Aurum was showing off a surprising amount of strength as she practically hauled Argentum from the cave. Once actually out of the cave, they came upon something most peculiar. There seemed to be some sort of festival going on, on the grounds of the Chaos bringer's temple. Argentum looked at her...friend out of the corner of her eye as she felt her soul drain from her body as she sighed. Of course, there just had to be a festival going on. One that didn't, somehow, start until they had entered the cave.

"Aurum...Thesmophoria wasn't happening this month, right?" Argentum asked as she took in the revelry around her as unnerving differences began to make themselves known.


End file.
